Kellic One Shots
by dropdeadkellic
Summary: These are just a collection of Kellic one shots. There may be some genderswap ones so if you don't like that idea, feel free not to read them. Thanks for reading!
1. Intro

**intro.**

Welcome, cuties. This is the introduction to this set up of kellic one shots. I hope you all enjoy and have a good day. :0)


	2. 1 Holiday Cheer

**Holiday Cheer**

Genderswap

Kellin's (Kells) POV

It was about 11 o'clock when I had gotten out of the shower. Victoria was just in our bedroom relaxing, as it was Christmas Eve and there wasn't much to do at the time.

I wanted to surprise her though. She'd been under a lot of stress at work, of course due to the time of year, and I knew of a great way to release her tension.

Quickly, I slipped on some pink, lace underwear and a bra to match before putting on an oversized t-shirt and pajama shorts. My hair was a little damp and messy but it'd have to do for now.

When I walked into the room Victoria looked up and gave me a small smile before going back to her cell phone. I crawled onto the bed and straddled her lap, making her put her phone on the nightstand aside the bed and focus her attention on what was before her: me.

"Well, hello there, cutie." She said, chuckling and resting her hands on my hips.

"Hi, babe." I replied, leaning forward and giving her a kiss. "What are you up to at the moment?"

"Nothing, anymore. Just looking at you and thinking."

I smirked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how sexy you are." She readjusted her hands and lightly grabbed my ass.

"Good news for you then. I'm sexier under the clothes."

Victoria smiled widely. "Oh, is that so, Kells?"

I leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "Why don't you find out for yourself?" before biting her earlobe and slowly grinding my lower half into her. In response, she pinned my hips down roughly with her hands, making sure I didn't stop what I was doing.

Shortly after though, I stopped and kissed around her neck slowly, hearing her breathing quicken. "You know, uh, I've been pretty stressed these last couple of days." I hummed a sweet, "mhm" in between kisses. "A- And you're being really sexy right now. It's causing me to have… a problem." I smiled against her warm skin.

Instead of replying though, I moved my hand down her stomach and reached into her sweatpants and stroked her over her panties, feeling how wet I made her, making her shiver and grab my hand abruptly in the process.

"Don't tease me." Victoria scolded me. I gave her an innocent look, pretending I had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"But, baby, I'm not teasing." I looked at her with big eyes.

"Oh, yes you are. You're being bad. We wouldn't want you being a bad girl right now." Victoria told me. Her eyes filled with lust and control and I loved every bit of it.

"What- what would happen if I were bad?"

Victoria only smiled and let go of my hand, placing hers on my shoulders, comfortingly and moved up to my ear. "I'd fuck you mercilessly until you came twice, darling." She whispered. I shook and bit my lip. I was really turned on by now and wanted nothing more than that to happen right now.

I suppose my feelings showed, as V flipped us over so she was on top and I was under her, my hands by my side. She lifted my shirt up, taking it off for me and I slid out of my shorts as well. "Aw, look at you. You're sneaky, babe." She told me. I blushed and bit my bottom lip again, which on my made her come down and take my lip into her teeth, biting and kissing it to sooth the light pain.

I opened my mouth a little, allowing her tongue to meet mine. We stayed in this position for a minute before Victoria got off of me and the bed. I let out a small whimper from loss of contact.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sounding a little desperate.

"Just taking these off." She told me, referring to her clothing. She hadn't been wearing a bra so she just took off her shirt, underwear and pants. I did the same with my underwear and bra. She climbed back onto me and I immediately grabbed her ass in my hands. She smiled and went back to kissing me.

I got a bit needy as I was growing wetter and wetter by the second so I took matters into my own hands and placed my fingers over her pussy lips, stroking her again. This time I felt how wet she really was and silently celebrated because I knew I was the one who did that to her.

"I told you that you didn't want to be bad tonight but I guess you didn't want to hear it, huh?" Victoria chimed in. I smirked and took her throbbing clit between my fingers, squeezing it and brushing my thumb over it, just to mess with her. She let out a quiet moan and I smiled, knowing she couldn't help but like it.

"Stop.

I disregarded her request and stuck my middle finger in her now dripping hole, moving it in and out.

"Fuck." She closed her eyes. "No. No, I told you to stop, now you're getting punished." God, did I love the sound of that.

Before I knew it, Victoria was standing on her knees, grabbing my legs and parting them before lifting my left one up.

"Now you've made me wet, as you've found out for yourself, and I only think it's fair for me to share the wealth." Fuck yes, please.

V turned me a bit on my side before sliding herself in between my legs and making sure her clit was touching mine. Just to piss me off, she grinded quickly and stopped before adjusting herself to make everything comfortable.

As soon as she started moving, I felt pleasure wash over me. Her clit and juices mixing with mine felt like heaven and I was actually glad I was getting 'punished' tonight.

Victoria moved faster and harder within the next few seconds and it was the best thing I've ever felt.

"Mmpf- Vic." I moaned, only making her go even faster and harder, gripping my leg and pulling me roughly towards her. I could only sit there and have her do this to me but, damn, was I not complaining.

A short while later, Vic moved up and down slightly, crashing into me with every movement and I felt our wet pussies combine in the best of ways.

"Fuck, V. Please f- fuck me f- faster." I was shaking and wanted more. I heard her moan from the sound of her name being said as I was in ecstasy. I knew it drove her crazy and I couldn't blame her. She quickly picked up the pace and I was dangerously close to coming hard onto her.

"I- I'm close, Vic. Please-" Before I could say anything else I shot onto her and gasped in relief. Vic kept going but stopped a bit after. I wasn't done coming down from my high when she pushed me flat on my back and moved down to my entrance, licking up the mess I made. "Shit." I groaned, flinging my head back in pleasure. I felt her smirk on my pussy lips before slowly licking up there too.

She pushed her tongue through and flicked it upwards on my clit, leaving me trembling.

"P- Please…" I wanted her to eat me out so badly now and she was just delaying; messing with me.

I didn't have to wait long though because Victoria had her tongue thrusting in and out of my hole in a matter of seconds after my little plee. If I thought that was great, I would be in for a rude awakening when she sucked hard on my clit, stimulating every nerve there was in that area before licking it again and bringing a finger up to fuck my hole with.

I grinded down on her hand and mouth and arched my back, unable to cope with all the activities happening at once.

"Ughh. Vic I'm close!" I whined. She really wasn't kidding when she told me she'd make me come twice.

With that, she removed her tongue and sat up, entering two fingers inside of me and hitting my g spot expertly, massaging it for a while before pulling out and hitting it harder again. I shot onto her fingers only for her to bring her hand to my face and have me lick up my own doing.

We looked at each other for a second and smiled, kissing shortly after. I loved her so much, words couldn't explain.

"I love you." I blurted. It just happened but she chuckled anyways and returned the saying.

"I love you too, beautiful." Vic kissed my nose, cleaned us up and cuddled with me (yes, still naked) as we drifted off to sleep. What an amazing Christmas Eve.


End file.
